Cinderella Story NOT!
by fighting dreamer13
Summary: Just what the title says, it is somewhat like a Cinderella story of somekind. Note; they're still ninjas. Anyway, various pairings, but definite NaruHina! Maybe some, KibaOC and InoOC, and other stuff, anyway, R&R please!


**Author's note: Ok, I'm starting up something new, for once, a sort of, modern Cinderella/Snow White, while somewhat... in high school, err, middle school. Featuring: THE NARUTO CAST!**

**Me: For the one who's gonna help me in this chappie is Kiba! Yay!**

**Kiba: Yo!**

**Me: But be warned, it's in alternative with some other characters. Like, if Kiba's this chapter, that means, it's either, Shino or Hinata next time**

**Kiba: And there's gonna be some OC's here like say: Kaiser Hayabusa, otherwise known as wolf breath.**

**Me: Which is not own by me, but my sis, which I asked permission you know!**

**Kiba: Then, there's Naoko Namikaze.**

**Me: Who is owned by me.**

**Kiba: Some others which I don't wanna waste my breath in saying of.**

**Me: Kiba!**

**Kiba: What? Anyways, Fighting Dreamer13 does NOT own Naruto, Cinderella, Snow White... and etc. Etc.**

**Me: BTW, this is supposed to be the part where I'm gonna say 'On with the story!' but, just to stay safe, they are ninjas in boarding school, but only some of them know each other, got it? Ok? Good. Now... On with the story!!**

* * *

Hinata sighed, the ninja academy was now closed, they had to go somewhere else for school, and what other better school than the Konohagakure Boarding school! Yup, it was the first day of boarding school, and they couldn't even go see their families. But that was boarding school...

But it did have some perks, no pressure in becoming the heir to the Hyuga clan, dorm rooms, and roommates, whom she could trust, and the best of all, they had everything in it, as said in the pamphlet. "Hinata!" a voice called out to her, to be precise, two voices called out to her. "Eh?" she asked looking back. Two familiar faces grinned at her. "Yo!" a boy said about her age, spiky dark chocolate brown hair with golden eyes a scar across his face. "Hey." A girl said, her age, maybe younger about a month or so, messy but straight chestnut brown hair reaching mid-back with blood red eyes.

"Kaiser-kun. Naoko-chan." Hinata said meekly bowing at them politely. "Come on, you don't have to be so formal." Naoko said, both of them approaching the shy girl. "Yeah, it's just us you know, your best friends." Kaiser said to her. How both of them, so opposite to her, could be her best friends? It was a mystery even to her. Both of them... were different to her.

Naoko always believed in what she thought was right and wasn't afraid to show the world she meant business, Kaiser was always a troublemaker, but was as good as any successful ninja. Both of them, she looked up to. But there was always someone that she admired the most.

"Hey, Hinata, need some help with your bags?" Kaiser asked snapping Hinata from her fantasy of the one she admired most to reality. "Oh, umm, no, not really." Hinata said although, she needed a little help. "Sure?" Naoko asked her about to reach for the young girl's bag. "Umm, maybe a little." Hinata said eyeing the three bags that she brought.

-

"Are you sure it's no big deal?" Hinata asked for the tenth time for the past five minutes that they had walked. "Positive." Naoko said "Easy for you to say, you're not carrying the bags." Kaiser complained carrying two of Hinata's bags, one of Naoko's and one of his.

"Hey you're the gentleman." Naoko joked at him; she was carrying one of hers and one of Kaiser's and one of Hinata's. "I really do appreciate it Kaiser-kun." Hinata said carrying the last of Kaiser's and Naoko's bag (one each).

"Man, Naoko, what have you got in this bag?" Kaiser asked joking a little as he was struggling... or was he? "A lot of ninja tools, mostly kunais and shurikens and sebons, a few scrolls, some food pills, a few explosive bombs... and some others." She explained smirking at him, while Kaiser glared at her, and was actually quite scared the minute she said 'explosive bombs'. Hinata only stifled a giggle; sometimes it was just so funny with those two at hand.

-

"Hey, this might be a random question but, who're you guys partnered up with?" Naoko asked reaching for their schedules at the reception desk. "You got the schedule, you read it." Kaiser complained setting down the bags, he was glad to be rid of those bags (someone was gonna send them to their appropriate rooms since they already placed a name tag on each bag).

"You read it." Naoko said shoving him his schedule. "Hey, Hinata, who'd you get?" Naoko asked the shy girl who did not believe her eyes at the moment. "Ummm, I-Ino-chan..." Hinata said timidly. "Poor you, you get the blondie." Kaiser said sympathetically. "Who'd you get, Nao?" Kaiser asked.

Naoko took one glance at the paper and her face turned pale. "Oh, the horror!" Naoko said dramatically and fell jokingly to Kaiser, who dropped her. "Just tell us who it is, no dramatic stuff!" Kaiser said while Hinata was helping her up. "Uhh, I get pinkie..." Naoko said showing them the proof.

"Who'd you get Kai?" Naoko asked using his created nickname. "Let's see..." Kaiser said scanning for his roommate, his eyes narrowed once he read the name, then he read it all over again. "Uhh, I get dog breath!" Kaiser said handing them the paper. Hinata looked at the paper while Naoko couldn't stop her laughter. "It's gonna be World War Three with you guys!!" Naoko said jokingly at him.

"Why..? Why me...?" Kaiser complained crying waterfalls of tears, "The bags are gone, we can discuss the other things later while we walk to the dorm buildings can't we?" Hinata asked sensing the tension of Kaiser, who composed himself minutes ago, who was glaring at the still laughing Naoko.

"S-Sure..." Naoko said stifling her laughter.

-

"What room are you in Hina?" Naoko asked as they walked at the whole campus, if they could and would have to describe it in one word, it would be easy. Huge. They weren't complaining, but, just looking at the school building, it was already huge.

"101... why?" she asked back as the dorm buildings came into view. "Nothing really, just wanted to make sure." Naoko said. "Well ladies, as much as I would love to accompany you to your dorms, I still have to deal with mutt face, and make sure his little puppy doesn't eat my space of the room. Ja ne." And with that Kaiser left them and headed to the right of the school building for a silver-ish building (Boy's dorm). "Good bye." Hinata said as she waved him off.

"Hey, don't worry Hinata, we'll get to see him, the girls lounge is available for both girls and boys. And vice-versa." Naoko explained to her. "You did your research on this school." Hinata said looking at her smiling. "Nah just read it off the bulletin board." The brown haired girl said jerking her thumb to the bulletin board. They just laughed and went straight to the golden-ish building (Girl's Dorn) that was to the left of the school building.

"102, here I go." Naoko said as she placed a hand at the door knob. "Well, my room is across from yours, so I shouldn't worry right?" the shy girl asked her. "Hey, no worries. If you need anything, or if Ino wants to eat you alive, just scream, alright?" she said playfully and opened the door, while Hinata reached for her door, not without hearing a "Pinkie! Long time no see!" from Naoko.

Hinata only smiled at herself, she shouldn't worry, not like Ino would do anything to hurt her right?

-

Kaiser opened the door to his room, not really ecstatic to see Kiba. "Dog boy."

"Wolf breath." And with that acknowledgement and both of them nodding their heads Kaiser went to the opposite of Kiba. A not really unusually tense aura surrounded the two of them. "You know, Naoko said the funniest thing a while ago." Kaiser said starting a conversation.

"Oh, what she say?" Kiba asked, suddenly interested in the topic. "She said we'd start World War Three if both of us were to stay in the same room." Kaiser said feeling Kiba smirk behind him. "Heh, the only ones who'll start World War three who's in the same room will be that Uchiha kid and that idiot, Naruto." Kiba said, and Kaiser stifled a laugh, but resulting into both of them laughing their heads off, suddenly, the tense aura around them wasn't so... well, tense anymore.

"That would _really_ start World War Three!" Kaiser joked some more while both of them continued laughing. After finishing the laughing another aura stepped in, it was an awkward silence between the two, usually both of them would be fighting and if it ended up too badly, and either Hinata or Naoko would be there to stop both of them.

"Hey," Kiba started.

"Yeah?

"Since, we are, gonna be roommates and stuff..." Kiba said not looking at him in the eye. "You think we should actually... get along?" Kaiser continued for him. "Yeah, something like that." Kiba said and both of them looked at each other sternly in the eye and grinned both of their cocky grins and gripped each other's hand "Fresh start?" Kiba asked "New beginning." Kaiser continued. Both of them grinned at each other in silence.

... Silence then...

"Teme! What are you doing here!!" came a yell after the sweet moment of comforting silence Kiba and Kaiser shared. "Oi, bakka! It's my room! Question is what are you doing here!" another, colder voice following the hyper voice that wrecked the silence.

"What's the entire racket about?"Kiba asked as both of them poked their heads out the door. "You guys gotta see this!" a boy with messy light brown hair with green eyes said as he peeked in the door. "What's the racket Akira?" apparently his roommate asked as he emerged to the door to their room, he had black hair that was covering his right eye slightly and had dark brown eyes "What the...?" Shikamaru asked Shinn, the guy who just emerged from the room. "Dunno..." he said as he approached the door. He then stifled a laugh at what he saw. "What's so funny Shino?" Choji asked as he arrived at scene.

"You gotta check it out!" Akira said as he didn't take his eyes off the door. "Hmmm?" Shino asked them, out of all the people, Shino was the only one who didn't get a roommate... And we all wonder why...

In the end all of them managed to see what exactly was going on.

"You dobe, if you hadn't noticed this is gonna be _our_ room, like it or not, which I seriously don't like it." Sasuke said as he turned his back on the orange-clad ninja next to him. "No way am I gonna stay with you!" Naruto said as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke as if it was a murder case and he was the prime suspect.

"Listen alright; I don't like it as much as you do! But—" Sasuke started to yell as Naruto cut him off "But nothing! I'm gonna report you to the old man!!" Naruto said stomping off to the direction of the door

"Are you that much of an idiot? The Hokage can't do anything! The dorm advisers can dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed insulting him as Naruto stopped in his tracks. "I-I knew that!" Naruto said.

All of them stifled their laughter then... except Shino and Akira. Shino, we all know, why he didn't stifle a laugh, while Akira immediately laughed out loud at the scene. The two boys then looked at the door suspiciously and approached it.

"Busted..." Shinn said as he looked at the cold eyes glaring at him. "Got that right." Naruto said in an annoyed tone, glaring at the seven of them there.

-

Meanwhile, at the girls' dorm, room 101 was no havoc; it was pretty quiet except for the constant chatter of Ino with the raven haired girl.

Ino was constantly chattering on and on about the famous Uchiha prodigy and just how cool he was.

Yup... Hinata was trapped there, in a noisy room, with an obsessed fan girl, but only one thought crossed her mind... If it was like this with her luck... what about the others??

-

At room 102 was no exception to the noise. The pink haired girl was scolding the ever famous brown haired kunoichi with one of her boring lectures right after she settled in.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and went to the door and opened it, tuning out everything that she could, "Hey, where are you going?" Sakura asked "I'm not done yet!"

She waved a lazy goodbye to her roommate and shut the door behind her a playful smile on her face 'Noisy girl...'

-

Officially school started tomorrow, but unofficially the terror started today. Good thing what they were gonna do tomorrow was an orientation and an orientation only. Making the students meet and 'get to know' their teachers. Yeah right...

Konohagakure Boarding School was one of the most prestigious ninja schools in the whole five countries.

Naoko was walking observing the school from the outside. It was a boarding school but it was still a day before school, they could go back their homes, make sure they said goodbye... but... for her, who was there to say goodbye's, I'll miss you's, or see ya soon's!

She wasn't an orphan like Naruto, she was somewhat like him, she never got to know her parents, but unlike him, she had a brother. Keyword 'had' yes, for now she was alone, like the Uchiha kid, but, unlike her, he still had a brother, sure he wanted to kill him with every fibre of his body, but it still counted.

She enjoyed the view of Konoha, from the great stone faces to the ramen shop (who was moved into the school) and the K.I.A. stone.

She laid back down at the roof top she was currently resting at.

"All students of the Konohagakure Boarding School is requested to go back to the school," the man in a Jonin outfit said squatting down next to her.

"Yeah, yeah Mister... just let me enjoy the view one last time..." She said admiring the sun set and Konoha for all it's worth. The man chuckled at her. "You sound like you're gonna be tortured and locked up with the death sentence." She looked at the man with a scowl "Well, it is probably true... This is school!"

"Wrong. It's boarding school. Now let's go, you wouldn't want to be late for your first day do you?" he asked her, after sighing a couple of times, she finally sighed in defeat getting up and stretched. "Ready yet?" the man asked her playfully. She took one last glimpse of the sunset and the whole of Konoha.

"Alright... bring on the torture."

* * *

**Me: Alright! Muahahaha! Let's see if you can guess who I am!**

**Kiba: She's the crazy girl who tortured us in Naru Chat.**

**Me: I am not crazy, a little hyper maybe, but definitely NOT crazy!**

**Kiba: Anyway, can you please review?**

**Me: Flames are allowed! As you read in my profile, I like flames, it motivates me to update and make a better chapter!**

**Kiba: Review please, I'm begging you!!**

**Me: This if Fighting Dreamer13 signing out.**

**Ja ne!!**


End file.
